


"I'll be taking care of you, princess"

by Yourdandere454



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Steve Harrington, BDSM, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Crossdressing, Cute Steve Harrington, Femme Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Kinks, M/M, Mafia Billy Hargrove, NSFW, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: Being a Mafia boss is hard, But as long as Billy has Steve, he can do anything.





	"I'll be taking care of you, princess"

Billy Hargrove sighs as he pulled up in front of his mansion, his suit covered in small bits of blood as he got out of his Maybach Exelero. His valet didn’t even bat an eye when he saw the blood that covered his boss’s suit, just bowed and proceeded to drive the car back to the garage with the rest of the cars.

  
Billy was a handsome looking man; Long wavy blonde hair, Beautiful blue eyes, Tan skin with small light freckles. He wore a red button-up shirt with a dark black coat over it, with black colored pants and expensive dark black shoes.

  
He walks inside, feeling tired and exhausted, but he shouldn’t be surprised…

  
After all, being a Mafia boss is a lot of hard work.

  
He slowly takes off his coat, dropping it on the floor, knowing that the maids would grab it later. He walks up to the stairs while he unbuttons the few first buttons on his red button-up shirt.

  
"Daddy?"

  
Instantly, Billy looks up to see his baby, his sweetheart, his everything.

  
Steve Harrington.

  
He was gorgeous, angelic even; Pale skin with pink blush around his cute cheeks, Adorable puppy doe Bambi hazel eyes with his long eyelashes, Thick dark brown fluffy hair, small but plump gradient pink lips. and his pale cheeks covered with transparent gold speckles of makeup. He was wearing one of Billy's white Button-up shirt that reached until his thighs, the sleeves almost covering his small dainty hands and he wore long transparent rose gold sparkly socks that reached up to his mid-thighs.

  
He looked at Billy with those innocent looking eyes, holding himself anxiously. Suddenly having more energy, Billy runs up the stairs to reach his darling, his feet stamping down on the white marble steps.

  
“Baby..” He breathes out, wrapping his strong arms around Steve’s slim waist, and lifts him. Steve mewls and wraps his long pale legs around his boyfriends, snuggling his head on his neck.

  
"Hey, darlin'" He cooed in his ear, tightly holding his princess as while he softly kisses his neck. "Hi, daddy...missed you" Steve whispered, his words slightly muffled from putting his face on his neck. Billy smiles down at him and starts walking, still carrying Steve.

  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping, baby? It's 12:06 am.." Billy checked his watch, "Why are you still up?"

  
Steve yawns cutely before snuggling against Billy's neck. "I wanted to wait for you, daddy"

  
Billy's heart burst with love and happiness, he chuckles with a lopsided smile and kisses his forehead, "Aww...baby, you don't have to wait for me, okay? I want you to have a good night's sleep" He scolded lightly while petting his baby's hair.

  
Steve purrs from the petting, "Okay Daddy" he agreed, playing with Billy's hair. "look at him..so adorable," Billy thought as he passed several rooms, finally reaching their rooms.

  
He opened the door, carrying Steve with one arm. The room was breathtaking; The walls were painted pearl white with hints of gold, Ruby red carpets on the marble white floor, Custom white and gold furniture. There was a white and gold queen-sized bed; The freshly cleaned duvet and blankets look soft and comfortable, and the frame of the bed was painted with gold,  
The room was fit for royalty.

  
Billy carries Steve towards the bed and softly put him down. Steve immediately grabs onto the blankets and wraps himself into with it, looking up at Billy with innocent eyes. Billy smiles at him softly and kisses his cheeks before walking to the closet, opening it.

  
Steve watches his boyfriend with soft and tired eyes, feeling his cheeks turn pink when he takes off his dressing pants before replacing them with gray sweatpants. Billy takes off his red button-up shirt but doesn't go look in the closet to get a shirt.

  
He walks back to Steve, getting on the bed before pulling his baby towards his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a protective hold and making sure Steve's legs were wrapped around his waist. Steve yawns again before resting his cheek on Billy's chest as Billy runs his fingers through his hair.

  
"Long day, doll?" Billy guessed, feeling Steve nod. "Tired" Steve mumbles. "I'm off work tomorrow, what do you wanna do?" Billy asked, now letting his fingertips trace Steve's moles. "Just wanna stay home.." Steve mumbled, smiling when he feels Billy's fingertips on his skin.

  
Bill's hand then started to make it's way down Steve's back and down to his ass, smirking when he feels the fabric of his panties. Steve shudders in pleasure as Billy hand's cup his ass and moans when he grips them. "Daddy" He whimpers, grinding down on Billy's hard-on, "Fuck, baby" Billy pants, before pulling him into a hungry kiss.

  
Steve moans into the kiss, his dainty hands' tangles into Billy's hair. Billy pushes his tongue inside his mouth and practically groans into the kiss. God, Steve tasted like strawberries and cotton candy. He grips him closer to him, his hands under Steve shirt and played with his nipples, making him whimper in pleasure.

  
Billy flips him, pressing him down on the duvet. Billy slowly put his hands inside Steve's panties, stroking his dick, making him arch his back in pleasure and moan. He strokes it teasingly, doing it as slow as possible. Steve bucks up his hips and cries, Billy smirks knowing he's the only one who gets to see his baby like this; His face all pink and flushed, his erotic moans and pants, his pretty face. All his.

  
"Do you like that, sweetheart?" Billy teases, Steve cries out a pleasured sob and nodded, "Yes!! faster! ple-please!!" he begged. Billy hums before complying, stroking Steve a lot more faster, grinning madly at the sounds of his moans. He can feel his cock growing more harder at the sight and noises of his baby.

  
He stops stroking him, making Steve whine from the lost of contact. He then gasps when he feels his hole gets licked before turning into a mess of pleasure when Billy starts eating him out. He grips the sheets hard and "Ahh!"s at every lick against his hole. Billy slaps his ass, loving the way it turns into a pretty pink. "This perky ass is mine, nobody else. Do you understand me, baby?" He growls possessively. Steve sobs and nods, "Only yours!" He cried.

  
The room was filled with the sounds of lick and slurps, followed by whines and moans. Steve was almost on edge while Billy ate him out like a man who hasn't eaten in days.

  
"Billy!..wa-want you i-in me!!" Steve moans, trying to push him closer. Billy groans at that and takes off his sweatpants before tearing off Steve's shirt, lining up his dick in his entrance, before slamming himself balls deep into him.

  
Steve cries when he feels his daddy's cock stretching his hole, quickly wrapping his arms around Billy's torso. He digs his nails into his back and moans when Billy starts thrusting inside him. He feels so full and clenches around Billy's cock, who groans when he feels Steve clenching on to him. The sound of skin slapping, dirty moans and groans were all around the bedroom. "God, your so fucking tight" he grunts, thrusting into him faster and faster, whispering dirty things into his ears.

  
"Your mine, baby, all mine. No one else gets to see you like this"

"Look at you, clenching your tight little hole around me like the little dirty slut you are"

"What a pretty boy, such a pretty, pretty, princess. Daddy will take such good care of you"

  
Steve can feel himself coming, holding onto to Billy tightly. "Cumming!!" Steve screamed, feeling like he was about to burst. Billy moaned, slamming himself harder and faster, feeling himself about to cum. He groans, diving into Steve's neck and bitting down on the pale skin as he finally slams himself into him, feeling his cock shoot his load inside Steve, who cums at the same time and mewls when he feels Billy's cum inside of him, some dripping out of his hole.

  
They stay in that position for what seemed like hours, just Billy giving his darling love marks and Steve purring into his daddy's hair. Billy lets out a happy sigh and kisses all the marks he's made, feeling proud at his work. He takes in the sight of his princess; His curls all messed up, his lips slightly bruised from their kisses, his cheeks all flushed and a pretty shade of light red. He smiles before kissing the tip of his cute button nose and nuzzling his face onto his neck.

  
"I love you, Angel face" He murmurs, kissing Steve's small moles. He hears Steve sigh happily as well before replying.

"Love you too, daddy" he whispers before passing out, Billy smiles before yawning and hugs him close to his chest before falling asleep too.


End file.
